rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sweet Gardens of Munaxes
The Sweet Gardens of Munaxes Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Shaping Cost: 70 Target: Area The caster must conjure five Tomescu and arrange them around the area he wishes make the gardens. In the twilght at dusk, as the suns last lights fade, the Tomescu scream one last time and then must be ritually sacrificed by someone with at least Occult 3. Each of these sacrificial rituals consumes two 5 dot purchases of resources. The caster himself must cast the spell at the center of the area demarcated by the five demons. Where each of the demons falls, a dark obelisk of obsidian rises, marked in Old Realm on all sides, telling the story of the primordial war. With his Cast Sorcery action, shafts of white fire lance upward from the obelisks, bursting through any obstacle to reach the sky, where they curve downward to converge above the caster. White fire lances briefly through the sorcerer, and a faint transparent dome flickers into and out of visibility over the affected area. This area, which may not exceed a radius of (Essence x 1,000) yards, is now one of the Gardens of Munaxes, completely under the control of the sorcerer who created it. The area acquires the following qualities: *All demesnes become aspected to the character’s Essence, and a manse of the appropriate level spontaneously grows from the ground to cap each demesne. As per Raise the Puissant Sanctum, the sorcerer can control each manse’s appearance and function. The sorcerer is automatically attuned to all manses, whose hearthstones appear immediately in his possession. Manses whose aspects do not change continue to produce the same hearthstones; the Solar dictates new and changed manses’ hearthstones. *The sorcerer can reshape the land and structures as if using Constructive Convergence of Principles in the Bordermarches of the Wyld (see Exalted, p. 216). If he actually invokes the Charm, treat the region as Deep Wyld. He cannot create magical things, people or portable wealth. Using the charm this way while in the Garden is not a Blasphemy effect. *In accordance with SWLIHN's will, mortals within the garden have their free will suppressed. Every day a mortal spends in the garden counts as one scene building a positive intimacy towards SWLIHN and the sorcerer who created the garden. If they have intimacies that would prevent or conflict with this, those intimacies are worn down at the same rate before the new one's are created. *The sorcerer can be aware of any place within the garden as long as he is also within its boundaries. When outside the garden, he has only a distinct sense of when it is threatened. He is instantly aware when one of the obelisks is damaged, and which one. *The sorcerer can claim motes of Essence equal to the rating of one of the manses within the garden reflexively, once per action. Doing so disrupts the normal flow of Essence and suppresses the normal activity of its hearthstone for the rest of the day. *By spending one miscellaneous action disappearing and his next action reappearing, the sorcerer may travel almost instantaneously within the garden. *Should the character desire, he can create multiple gardens. Gardens that border each other may share one or two obelisks and, once completed, count as a single sanctuary. The garden lasts as long as the obelisks all remain intact. Each obelisk has a bashing and lethal soak and hardness of 20, as well as 400 health levels. It also repairs itself completely when the rays of the setting sun strike it. When an obelisk is destroyed, the garden shatters. The land remains as it has been shaped, as do the demesnes and manses. Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult